The document EP-A-0 694 434 describes a seat of this type, which is particularly intended to fit the front places of two side door vehicles, and in which the first and second seat components are the seat part and the seat back.
This seat of the prior art is provided with a pivoting mechanism with toothed inserts which allow:
The pivoting mechanism of this seat comprises first and second side webs, and toothed inserts which are sliding mounted relative to the first web and which mesh with teeth themselves movable relative to the second web, these teeth being able to be fixed to the second web by means of other toothed inserts.
In this case, the two webs of the pivoting mechanism are therefore connected together by means of two stages of toothed inserts, which tends to decrease the strength of the pivoting mechanism, or requires the weight and the cost of this mechanism to be increased in order to obtain a high mechanical strength.
Furthermore the pivoting mechanism is then a specific mechanism, therefore produced in relatively small numbers and consequently relatively expensive relative to a standard pivoting mechanism.